masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Herb Mastery
| rarity = Very Rare | type = Global Enchantment | casting_cost = | upkeep_cost = | research_cost = | effects = Fully heals each of the casting Wizard's units each turn. }} Herb Mastery is a Very Rare Global Enchantment belonging to the realm. For it may be cast on the overland map to give full healing to each friendly unit at the start of each turn. The spell requires an Upkeep Cost of per turn to maintain. Effects Herb Mastery will heal each and every friendly unit to 100% health at the start of each turn (not in combat). Full Healing While Herb Mastery is in effect, each of the casting Wizard's units will be restored to full health at the start of each strategic turn (combat is not affected). This effect does not care how much damage a unit has suffered - each in each unit is completely restored to full . Dead figures in an existing unit are brought back to life (also at full health). This does not bring back units that have been completely destroyed in battle, and as mentioned above does not work during battle either. The healing only takes place at the start of each strategic turn. The effect applies only to the casting Wizard's units. Other units are not healed by the spell (though they continue to heal normally). Usage Herb Mastery may be cast only on the overland map, for the substantial Casting Cost of . The first healing of all units does not occur immediately, but will occur as soon as the next turn begins, and each turn after that as long as the spell remains in effect. To keep the spell in effect, the casting wizard must pay an Upkeep Cost of per turn. Failure to pay this cost due to lack of will cause the spell to dissipate, no longer healing units. After casting the spell, its name will appear on the "Overland Enchantments" list in the Magic menu. The color in which the name is printed indicates which wizard controls the spell. If the player controls the spell, he or she may cancel it manually by clicking the name of the spell. The primary reason to do this would be in order to remove the spell's Upkeep Cost, thus conserving for other spells. Acquisition As a Very Rare spell, Herb Mastery may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least Spellbooks. However, its availability during the game is not guaranteed unless the Wizard acquires at least Spellbooks. Herb Mastery may not be acquired at the start of the campaign regardless of how many Spellbooks the wizard possesses. It must either be Researched during the game, or acquired through other means. Wizards with to Spellbooks have a random chance of being able to Research Herb Mastery during the game. The chance for this spell to appear for research increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. With or Spellbooks, the spell is guaranteed to appear for Research at some point, if it is not already available for casting. Herb Mastery has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbooks, the Herb Mastery spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy Herb Mastery can help hold a valiant stand against waves of enemy units. Each unit that survives combat will be revitalized at the start of the next turn, so keeping units alive in battle is very important. Even a unit down to its last will be fully healed - returning any lost to life as well! Alternatively, this spell can drive forward a war against an enemy. As you no longer have to wait for units to heal, cast spells to heal them on the overland map, or retreat them to your Towns to heal up, you can simply continue advancing on the enemy. Again, keeping your troops alive in every battle - regardless of how injured they are - is key to the proper use of this spell. Category:Global Enchantments Category:Nature